The Tale of the Smurfling's and Sassette/Part 1
It was a normal day in the Smurf Village. Curious was spending sometime with the Smurfling’s at their playhouse; he was reading them a story. “So, the princess and the prince kissed and they lived happily ever after. The end” Curious read from the book. He closed the book and turned it up so the front cover was showing. The story was called “the lost princess” “That’s my favorite book” Sassette says. “You only like it because there’s a princess in it” Snappy tells Sassette. “Yeah, there’s no problem with me liking princess, I am a female after all” Sassette says. “Lets not argue over this, Sassette can like princess if she wants, there’s nothing wrong with that” Curious tells the Smurfling’s. Curious gets up to put the book away. When he came back Sassette was playing with her doll. After dinner that night Curious and Smurfette are walking round the village together, “Do you remember when Papa Smurf said that he would tell me the story about the Smurfling’s and Sassette?” Smurfette looked at Curious for a moment. “Yes, that was the first night that you stayed in the village.” “I was wondering if maybe you could tell it to me, or what you know” Curious asked. “Sure, I don’t mind.” Smurfette says. Smurfette and Curious sit down together. “Well as you know Nat, Snappy and Slouchy were adult Smurfs to begin with and Sassette was created later by the smurfling’s as a friend for me.” Smurfette began. Flash Back. '' ''It was the day before the Spring Music Festival and some of the Smurfs were practicing their music. Meanwhile Papa Smurf is playing his harmonica when he realizes that his experiment is about to explode. '' ''“My experiments gone critical, the hour glass… Its broken” Papa Smurfs said. “This hour glass has seen better days” Papa Smurf thought to him self. '' ''Three adult Smurfs are listening to the band practicing for the music for the festival when Papa Smurf walks over. '' ''“Nat could you Slouchy and Snappy go to Father Times for me and pick up a new hour glass.” He says. '' ''“We’d be delighted Papa Smurf” Nat says. '' ''“A real honor” Snappy adds. “If Father Time is not home, leave the broken hour glass and this note on his workbench. Remember don’t touch anything” Papa Smurf says. '' ''“You can count on us Papa Smurf” Nat tells him as the three smurfs wonder of to Father Time’s workshop. '' ''When the Smurfs arrived Father time was not there. '' ''“Hello, Father Time” Snappy called. '' ''“Looks like hes not home” Nat says. “Lets just leave everything on the workbench like Papa Smurf said” '' ''Snappy had other ideas and walked over to a tall brown clock. “Hey, look the hands on this clock are going backwards” Snappy says as he tries to opens it. '' ''“Snappy leave that alone, Papa Smurf told us not to touch anything” Nat tells Snappy. '' ''One of Nat’s Pet butterflies’ got blown in to the clock. “Oh no my butterfly, don’t go in there” Nat says. He runs after the butterfly but gets trapped in the clock. '' ''“Snappy, Slouchy help” Nat calls from inside the clock. '' ''“Slouchy, Nat’s in trouble we have to help him” Snappy says. '' ''Snappy and Slouchy climb in to the clock, only to be locked in as well. Outside the clock hands went round once and stopped at the number 12, a chime sounds and the three smurfs fall out. '' ''“What happened? Were are we?” Snappy asked as he looks around the room. '' ''“I kind of remember Papa Smurf sending us to father time’s workshop, but I can't remember why” Slouchy says. '' ''“Hey, look at the cute caterpillar, do you want to come home with me” Nat said looking at the creature that had now crawled on to his hand. The caterpillar nods. '' ''“Home, that sounds like a good idea, last one back to the village is a rotten Smurf” Snappy tells them as he holds up his pants that are now too big for him. '' '' End of Flashback. '' Just then Snappy walks past with Nat and Slouchy following him, they see Curious and Smurfette siting down. “What you doing?” Snappy asks. “Smurfette is telling me the story of how you became smurfling’s, so far we gotten up to wear you fall out of the clock in Father Times workshop." ''“''I remember that, when we got back to the village all the Smurfs were trying to find a way to change us back. However we were happy the way we are now” Snappy says. “Can I tell Curious what happened next? Snappy asks. ''Flashback, '' ''When Nat, Snappy and Slouchy got back to the village they found Papa Smurf with his band practicing. '' ''“Hello Papa Smurf” Nat says. '' ''“Hello, Nat. Was father time home” Papa Smurf asked. '' ''“No” Nat answers. '' ''“We left everything on the workbench like you said” Snappy tells him. '' ''“You didn’t touch anything did you?” Papa Smurfs asked the three Smurfs. '' ''“I don’t think so” Nat answers. '' ''“What do you mean by, you don’t think so?” Papa smurf says as he turns around, he is shocked to find that the three adult smurfs are no smurflings. '' ''“Great Smurfs” he says sounding shocked, the other smurfs put down their things and look at the now de-aged Smurfs in shock. '' '' End of Flash back '' “After looking for a cure and even asking Father Time , there was no way to change us back, not that we wanted to be adult smurfs again, Tailor tried to make us Smurf Pants but we had our own ideas about what clothes we wanted to wear.” Snappy said. ''Flash back '' ''After a few negative comments the Adult Smurfs agreed to help look after the Smurflings. Tailor was the first person to suggest something. '' ''“The first thing we have to do is make them some clothes” '' ''“That’s a very good idea” Papa Smurf told Tailor. '' ''Tailor then walks over to Slouchy and gets out his tape measure. '' ''“Stand up straight” Tailor tells Slouchy. '' ''“I am” Slouchy replies. '' ''The Smurflings then follow Tailor to his shop were he gets to work on making new clothes for them. After a few minutes the clothes are finished and the Smurflings are wearing them, but they don’t look happy. '' ''“There you go, now you all look nice and smurfy” Tailor tells them; The smurflings look down at their new white pants. '' ''“You call this smurfy? Who wears clothes like these?” Snappy asks Tailor. '' ''“Why, we all do” Tailor says, a bit upset by what Snappy said. '' ''“Well this isn’t how we wish to dress” Snappy says. '' ''“Well, I would like to see you do better” Tailor says as he looks at Snappy. '' ''“Ok then, watch us” Snappy answers. '' ''The three Smurflings walk over to the box of different fabrics and start to look at them, Slouchy finds a red cloth, Snappy takes a bright yellow one and Nat takes a brown one. '' ''Soon the Smurflings are finished making their clothes. Snappy is wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with a storm cloud on it. Slouchy is wearing a red baggy t-shirt and Nat is wearing brown over-all with a straw Smurf style hat. '' ''“That’s more like it” Snappy says. “Fells pretty Natural to me” Nat agrees, giggling. Tailor looks shocked. “Just you wait until Papa Smurf sees this, his beard will fall of.” Tailor says as the smurflings walk out of his house. '' ''Outside the Smurflings are standing together. '' ''“What do you want to do now” Nat asks. '' ''“Something smurfy ''“The smurfest thing right now is the music festival.” Slouchy says. '' ''“Yeah, we will show them what real music is, but first we have to get on the list” Snappy says as he and Nat run of together, Slouchy follows. '' ''End of Flashback. '' “We really surprised them with our music, The music was so different it didn’t even have a name.” Nat tells Curious. “I’m sure you did, I would really love to hear the next bit” Curious says. “Can I tell Curious what happened next” Nat asks. “Of course you can” Smurfette says. “Well we wanted to be in the music festival, which was a bit more difficult than we thought it would be as Brainy of all smurfs was in charge.” '' ''